Time Travel Twist
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: A girl from the future comes back to alter the timeline to make her time a better place to live...along the way she meets Richie and Jimmy. Two aspiring trainers and hopefully with their help will save her world
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon…blah…blah…blah**

**Time Travel Twist**

**Chapter One**

She ran through the forest hoping that Bi (pronounced Bee) was still there even though she was extremely late. As she passed trees and bushes she had to be careful not to fall as it would mean certain death.

Catrina had never been one to run from a fight but this time she had to make the exception, as it was her destiny to save the world, but to do this she needed Bi. Catrina reached the lake where Bi was supposed to be waiting and slowed down to make her appearance more presentable, looking in the reflection of the lake she smoothed her long brown hair down and using the scrunchie around her wrist she tied her hair into a ponytail. Once everything was presentable Catrina started looking round for Bi.

"Bi are you here…It's me Catrina. Sorry I'm late but I got caught by the Rocket's…please come out!" Catrina shouted, she knew it would be a minute before Bi showed herself (if she was still here) because she would be making sure that Catrina was herself and not under the control of an outside force. After the minute a flash of light was seen by the whole forest, when the light faded Catrina could make out a shape.

When the light faded completely the shape flew towards Catrina. "Rinnie it is good to see you again." said the female voice of the figure. Bi flew towards Catrina with a look of sorrow in her eyes "I am sorry to hear about your brother…if there is anything I can do…" Bi was about to finish her sentence when Catrina cut her off.

"Don't be sorry Bi, I'm going to change all this when I go back!" Catrina said without any emotion as she knew they would have to work fast before they were interrupted.

Bi understood and started to charge her time travel ability, as soon as she was ready they would hop 5 years into the past and then another 15 and finally they would travel 10 years forward as this would make it difficult for anyone to follow. Catrina went to take a hold of Bi's hand, but before they could a rustle in the bushes nearby made them turn around and prepare to fight.

They were prepared for almost anything, but this was the one thing that they weren't expecting a pokemon to come out. One that they never thought that they would see again, not in their lifetime's anyway.

Mew saw Catrina and collapsed, but before she could fall to the ground strong arms enclosed around her and protected her from anymore harm. "Thank you Catrina for what you have done for us, but I'm afraid that I will not live to see our new world that we fought so hard for." Mew said weakly, she looked from Catrina to Bi and noticed that they both were crying "Don't be sad for me. I have had a good life and now Catrina I must ask one last favour of you!"

"What is it…I'll do anything…just don't die!" Mew smiled at the emotions Catrina was showing and smiled. She knew she had chosen correctly for this mission that she was undertaking now and the one she was about to give her.

"I want you to look after my son MiniMew…can you do that for me?"

"Of course" Catrina knew that Mew going to die and therefore would look after her son as he had no one left in the world now that Mew was dying. Out of nowhere a little pink creature appeared in Catrina's lap. It was fast asleep so Catrina gently placed the creature in her backpack.

They waited with Mew until the end and then set off for 10 years ago.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

ELSEWHERE…

In an abandoned warehouse (or seemingly) the leader of the Rocket's watched what had transpired at the lake through a video link.

"Interesting…It seems I will have to send someone back to retrieve her!" pressing a button in his chair, the Rocket Leader waited for his second in command to come in. when he did the Leader got straight to the point about what he wanted "Our target has escaped, I would like our new agent lance to retrieve her!"

"Sir…I mean no disrespect but I don't think that is wise…I mean we don't know how long the effects will last." After a brief discussion everyone had their orders, which left the Rocket Leader alone to his thoughts.

"Soon the pokemon-human hybrid will be mine!"

To be continued…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**So what did you think of the first chapter…**

**And don't worry if you are confused now, all will be explained in future chapters…**

**Ideas are always welcome as I like to think what other people will do…**

**That's it for now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Richie walked through the forest looking for a place to stay for the night and if he couldn't then he would look for a suitable place to camp out and it was starting to look like he would have to camp out. After walking for a few more hours, Richie realized that he was lost and decided that the best course of action was to camp out and wait until the morning light to find some kind of path or road.

Setting up camp was easy with the help of the Pokémon, Zippo the Charmeleon set up the fire by collecting wood and setting it alight with his powerful ember attack. Happy the Butterfree and Cruz the Pupitar went out and collected various (_edible_) fruits and plants for dinner and Sparky the Pikachu and Rose the Taillow helped Richie set up the tent.

Richie had just finished with the tent and was sitting down to eat when a bright light caught his attention, when he thought about it he realized that he had seen that light before, but remember where or when. He decided that the best course of action was to investigate the light and find out what the cause was.

"Zippo, Sparky! You come with me, the rest of you stay here and protect the campsite." Richie told his Pokémon as he set off for the light.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Bi looked around her surroundings, they were in a forest and for once it was a safe place to be.

"Rinnie, we've arrived." She said, but as she looked down she noticed that Catrina was unconscious. "Oh dear…Guess it was a little too much, but don't worry Catrina…I'll protect you until you are well until you are well enough to complete the mission…but I'm afraid after that you are on your own!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

As Richie neared the light, he remembered what the light was…it was the glow of Celebi's time travel ability.

He reached the clearing just when the glow faded, ducking down he watched as Celebi along with a girl around his age appeared. When they landed the girl collapsed to the ground as the Celebi looked at its surroundings and didn't seem to notice what had happened to the girl. It seemingly talked to the girl as it flew down to make sure she was alright.

Sparky and Zippo had had enough of hiding and decided to try and help the girl, walking out was something they shouldn't have done because as soon as they had taken one step into the clearing, they were attacked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Bi heard something coming from her side; looking there she saw a Pikachu and a Charmeleon walking towards them. Bi couldn't take the chance that they were friendly or not and decided to stop them from advancing, using Magical Leaf she trapped them in a tornado made of leaves (she didn't want to hurt them after all).

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Bi asked in the scariest voice she could muster, they would have answered but a young boy came out of the bushes.

"Celebi don't hurt them, they were only trying to help!" shouted Richie over the noise of the Magical Leaf tornado. Bi looked to the boy, _they must be his Pokémon…wait a minute I've seen this boy before!_

Zippo and Sparky were scared for their friend, they were trapped and Richie had no protection should Celebi decide to attack and therefore he would be hurt.

"Please believe him…he is our friend and he wouldn't hurt her!" pleaded Sparky

"Yea…and if you do hurt him, I'll make you regret it!" threatened Zippo

"Brilliant Zippo…make the angry Celebi even angrier…argh! I liked it better when you were a Charmander!" said Sparky sarcastically

They stopped arguing when they heard giggling and looked to the where the girl was, she was sitting up with a hand over her mouth, Bi was instantly stopped her attack and floated over to Catrina's side.

"Are you alright?" Bi asked with concern

"Like she can understand you!" said Zippo gruffly, they were keeping their distance in case Celebi attacked again.

"For your information _**Zippo, **_I can understand Pokémon perfectly." Catrina replied almost giggling at Zippo's expression.

"I feel like a third wheel, I don't understand what's going on. Is Celebi gonna attack again or are we able to get closer and do you really understand them?" Richie asked

"Bi…it's alright, I get the feeling we can trust them." Said Rina, Bi looked worried but nodded, Rina turned to Richie to let him know it was OK to come closer. "Its OK, Bi won't attack and yeah I do understand them."

"That's cool…I'm Richie and these are my Pokémon Sparky and Zippo." Introduced Richie as he walked closer to Rina.

"I'm Catrina…but you can call me Rina or Rinnie." Rina said pointing to herself as she did. "And this Celebi is called Bi." She finished pointing at Bi.

"Pleasure." Said Bi suspiciously causing Rina to giggle again. "We don't have time for this…we must get on with our mission!" warned Bi

Rina decided to get up but a she got to her feet her legs gave out from under her, as she fell to the ground a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Careful…you don't wanna hurt yourself." Said Richie holding her. It was then that Bi remembered who this boy was, he had helped her change the past making a horrible city turn into a beautiful town perfect for both people and Pokémon.

"I knew I'd seen you before…I sent you back in time to change history!" exclaimed Bi

"Uh Bi…he doesn't understand what you're saying and if you used him to change history then why use me?"

"Because, most human don't understand me, so I couldn't ask. This boy is smart enough to figure out why I sent him to the past…but he wouldn't have understood being in the future!"

"So you trust him huh?"

"That's not important right now…what is important is that fact that he would make a great partner for this mission, he knows this time and he'd more than likely believe you if you told him the truth."

"Bi…I couldn't have another partner, not after what happened!" said Rina sadly

"Then how 'bout a friend?" asked Richie. "I don't know what Bi is saying but I can guess it's about me and if this Celebi is the one I think it is it trusts me enough to reveal itself to me again."

Rina looked to Richie and could see he really wanted to be friends with her, suddenly one of Catrina's pokeballs opened and out popped Sparkie her Raichu. (A/N: Sparkie was originally spelt the same way as Richie's Pikachu…but it got too complicated so its spelt like this now. Also Sparkie is a girl)

"We could use a friend."

"OK…But I think it would benefit this mission if Richie could understand everyone…so I'm gonna need your help Bi." Catrina whispered into Bi's ear (A/N: You know…those antennae things). Bi nodded and tried to fly closer to Richie but was blocked by Zippo and Sparky.

"Sparky, Zippo don't worry…Bi won't hurt him, I give you my word." Catrina said and when that didn't work Sparkie explained that Catrina's promises were extremely important to her, slowly they moved out of the way, Bi flew so close to Richie that she was right in his face. "Could you close your eyes?" asked Rina.

Richie did as he was told and closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt Bi place a kiss on his forehead, surprised Richie jumped back.

"Do not worry…I have given you the gift that few know of."

"Its not that…I've just never had a Pokémon kiss me like that before." Richie explained before realizing that he had understood what Bi had just said. "Hang on a sec…I just understood what you just said!"

"Congratulations! You have been given the gift of Poke-Lang (short for Pokémon language)." Explained Catrina. "You can understand any Pokémon and now they can fully understand you."

"Catrina…I must leave now to complete my other half of the mission!" Bi said to Catrina before turning to Richie. "And you had better watch out for her, she is vital to the future!" warned Bi

"I will…it'll be my way of repaying you both for this incredible gift."

After saying their goodbye, Bi left for another time. Leaving Richie, Catrina, Sparkie, Sparky and Zippo to make their way back to Richie's camp and all of them talking to one another about Richie's new gift.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

When they got to camp, Richie's remaining Pokémon were either pacing or looking worried.

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought new friends with me." Said Richie, but as he came out of the bushes, the Pokémon that had stayed behind dived on him.

"Oh thank goodness…what took you guys so long? Me and Rose were about to come looking for you!" Exclaimed Happy looking to Zippo and Sparky for the answers.

"It's a long story…but we'll tell you about it when we settle down for some grub." Said Zippo

"Sorry Happy…we had to help our new friend. This reminds me…guys say hello to Rina and her Raichu Sparkie!"

Rina who had been staying back, moved forward with Sparkie and waved nervously at Richie's other Pokémon. "Uh…Hi."

"Rina, this is Happy, Rose and Cruz." Richie said as he introduced his remaining Pokémon. "That reminds me, what Pokémon do you have?"

"Oh right." She realized that she would have to show her Pokémon, grabbing the pokeballs on her belt she released them (except for Sparkie who was already out). "OK guys come out and meet my new friend and his Pokémon!" (A/N: cos I'm too lazy right now, I'm just gonna list them)

Sparkie – Raichu

Scy – Scyther

Ace – Houndour

Blaze (Female) and Flame (Male) – Rapidash

Fidget – Butterfree

Absol

Vaporeon

Jolt – Jolteon

"Hey wait, you have nine Pokémon with you…How's that possible?"

"Actually I have Eleven on my belt and the rest are either in my bag or protecting other Pokémon in my time as there is no where safe!"

"So who are the other two? And you're from the future, right?"

"sorry Richie…but the other two are staying a secret until I need them and yes I'm from the future, one so terrible that every free trainer and Pokémon is trying to change it!"

"I understand…if you every need to talk, I'm right here for you. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed…do you want the tent?"

"No thanks Richie…besides I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to. It's my first time being in a safe place where I could just relax…so I'm gonna stay up a while!"

"OK…I'll be in the tent if you need me…goodnight Rina." Richie said as he and Sparky made their way into the tent, while the rest of his slept with Rina's Pokémon.

"Goodnight Richie." Whispered Catrina, a smile made its way to her face as she thought about all the friends she had made already and the friends she was going to make.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**That's the end of this chapter…but don't worry there's plenty more to come and Jimmy should be making his appearance into the story soon.**

**So tell me what you think!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Richie woke the next morning, he was met with a delicious aroma of eggs and berries. Climbing out of his tent he saw Catrina over by the stove and some of the Pokémon setting up the table.

"That smells delicious, what is it?"

"Well for starters we have boiled eggs, compliments of Ace here." Catrina explained pointing at her Houndour. "Then as a special treat we're having my Oran berry pancakes." With that Catrina went back to cooking their breakfast so Richie decided to help the Pokémon set up the table, after that was done, he went over to the tent to see if he could help out.

"Hey guys need any help?"

"Yes please Richie, if you would be so kind as to pull out the pegs, that would be appreciated." Explained Sparkie

"Hey. I said I would do it!" Growled Zippo

"Yes, you did! Just after Richie went to help set up the table about 10 minutes ago, and oh look, the pegs are still in the ground!" retorted Sparkie

"Man…I still don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Still weird huh? You'll get used to it eventually…I hope! I've had the ability since I was little so it was easy for me to adjust, but if Bi gave you the ability then I'm sure you will get used to it." Said Catrina "Oh by the way I only came over to tell you breakfast is ready."

As they sat down to breakfast Catrina's bag started moving, unknown to everyone a little pink Mew struggled out of the bag and started creeping towards the table. When it was under it, the Mew decided to play with the new human at the table.

Richie was just finishing his eggs when something grabbed his legs and flipped him backwards making him fall off his chair, recovering quickly, he looked up to see a pink blur flying around his head. "That was fun! Now you're it." It squeaked excitedly, when it finally stopped moving around Richie was amazed to see a small Mew there.

"Uh oh. Richie, I'm so sorry…I forgot Minimew was in my bag." Apologised Catrina helping Richie up off the floor.

"You have a rare and legendary Pokémon like Mew hiding in your bag and you forgot! How could you forget this little guy?!" Richie looked to Catrina and saw how sad she looked. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you." Exclaimed Richie

"No, it wasn't you…it's just something happened to Minimew's mother and I just don't know if I'm the right person to look after him…but now that you've met, let me introduce you two. Richie, Minimew. Minimew, Richie." Richie knew that Catrina was changing the topic of what happened to Minimew's mother, but he let it slide on account that she would probably tell him when she was ready.

"Rinnie, I'm hungry! Can I have something to eat?" asked Minimew "We can play later." Minimew said to Richie while floating over to the table.

"Oh no you don't!" said Catrina grabbing Minimew before it could pick any of the food up. "You can have some **after **you clean those paws of yours and turn yourself into a less obvious Pokémon!" Bossed Catrina motherly

"Aw, but I like being in my true form and Richie doesn't mind." Moaned Minimew

"I don't care! If a stranger walked into the clearing they would try to capture you in a heartbeat. Now I'm in charge of you and I say change!"

"Wow…never thought I'd see the day when Catrina Whittle would be more of a mother than me!" said Sparkie, soon they all settled down to finish the remains of their breakfast after Minimew had cleaned his paws and turned himself into a Pidgey.

They were halfway through their pancakes when an explosion occurred not far from the campsite. "What could have caused that? Fidget, go check it out and come back as soon as possible." Ordered Catrina

"Happy you go too!" Fidget and Happy both nodded and took off through the woods, while waiting for the two Pokémon to come back, Richie and Catrina decided that they should pack up the campsite in case they needed to get out of the woods fast.

After packing up the campsite, Fidget and Happy returned accompanied by a battered and beaten looking Beedrill. "Catrina, this Beedrill was where the explosion occurred and you're going to want to hear what he has to say."

"OK I will, but first let's get him healed." Catrina went over to the plate with the last of the pancakes and brought them over to the Beedrill. "Here…eat this; it will make you feel better."

After quickly eating the pancakes offered to him, Beedrill's antennae picked up and he was able to fly better than when he arrived. "Thank you, but I don't have time to explain. Fidget and Happy said you could understand me so I need you to follow me. My trainer's life is in danger! Team Rocket…"

"TEAM ROCKET! What are they up to?!" shouted both Catrina and Richie at the same time.

"No time…Follow me." Ordered Beedrill flying off before anyone could tell him to wait. Returning all of their Pokémon except for Sparky and Minimew, Catrina and Richie ran after Beedrill.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

This was the most idiotic thing Jimmy had done; more idiotic than making Hun's Steelix mad enough to attack him. Right now he was staring down an Espeon and an Ariados with both his faithful Typhlosion and his disobedient Gallade out cold a little distance behind the two other Pokémon and their trainers.

"Any last words kid?" asked one the Team Rocket agents

"Listen, why don't you call off your Pokémon and we'll all go our separate ways."

"Wise up kid! We can't let you go…You've seen too much!" explained the other Team Rocket agent.

"Shut up Annie!" Growled Annie's partner

"Don't tell me to shut up Oakley!" Retorted Annie.

"Why don't the pair of you shut up?" Came a new voice from behind the Team Rocket duo, turning they saw a young girl and an extremely small Raichu on her shoulder. "Jimmy is coming with us!"

"Catrina are these new friends?" asked Minimew (in his true form) flying in to the clearing and in the middle of Catrina and the Team Rocket duo.

"Minimew, come here! They're not friends…they're the bad guys!" But it was too late, Annie pulled out a small sphere shaped object and thrown it towards Minimew, it opened up into a small net which engulfed him.

"Well, well! What do we have here a rare Pokémon and ours for the taking!" Annie and Oakley looked to Catrina, they could see she didn't know what to do and used this to their advantage. "Now girlie, go stand next to the boy over there…be quick about it and no funny business!" ordered Annie, with no choice Catrina did as she was told.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Richie watched from the bushes as Catrina walked over to a boy about their age, everything was going according to plan; all he needed to do now was wait for Catrina's signal, whatever the signal was.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Rina…now would be a good time for that signal." Whispered a worried Sparkie in her ear.

"Not yet…I need to make sure the time's right or this plan is a bust and they'll get away with Minimew." Catrina whispered back.

Now Espeon finish them off!" ordered Annie

Catrina smiled, this was the moment that she had been waiting for, turning to Jimmy, and she pulled him to the floor. "Jimmy shut your eyes." She waited for him to do so and then shut her own. "Sparkie use flash!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Richie watched as Catrina pulled the boy to the floor and a second later a blinding light was seen. Richie knew this was the signal and ran to the boy's Pokémon, "Hey wake up!" whispered Richie, Catrina and Jimmy had grabbed the net that held Minimew and were heading towards him. "You guys OK?"

"Yeah…we're still here." Panted Catrina

"You're a nasty little girl…and now you're gonna get it!" screamed Oakley now that she could see. "Ariados use Night Shade!"

"If it's a battle you want then who am I to say no…Go Absol!"

"Bad move Rina…Absol's weak against bug types!"

"Kid's right girlie." Oakley smiled as the Night Shade hit Absol; of course it did little damage as Absol is a dark type Pokémon. "Now use String Shot to tie it down!"

"Absol use Quick Attack to dodge and just keep dodging!" Ordered Catrina, even though her Absol could easily dodge without using its move but it was all part of Catrina's plan. After a few minutes there was thread everywhere, making it impossible for Ariados to move. "Now Absol use Flamethrower!" The fire moved with extreme accuracy and speed, using the thread the flame engulfed the spider Pokémon and when the flames were gone Ariados was out cold.

"Oakley…I think we should retreat." Whined Annie and using a smoke bomb as cover, they ran. "Don't think this is over…We'll be back and we'll get that Mew!" shouted Annie as they ran away.

"What a bunch of weirdo's!" said Richie after Annie and Oakley had gone.

"Yeah…Hey, thanks for the rescue. I 'd be a goner if you guys helped."

"Hey you should thank Catrina…she was the one who came up with the plan."

"Don't count me in this, besides, the Pokémon did all of the work!" defended Catrina. "Anyway, lets take a look at your Pokémon." Said Catrina changing the subject yet again.

Catrina used the Super Potions that were in her bag to heal most of the wounds that Jimmy's Pokémon had received in the fight. It was late afternoon by the time both Typhlosion and Gallade had come to and everyone had decided that it was best to stay in the woods until morning.

Richie and Catrina helped make the dinner while Jimmy set up the tents with the help of some of the Pokémon. Jimmy's Gallade watched Catrina as she talked to quietly to Jolt about something, every now and again it would turn away as Catrina would look towards him.

"You know you can help if you want." Came Catrina's voice next to Gallade, making it jump.

"How did you do that? No human has ever been able to sneak up on me!" growled Gallade

"Well a number of reasons actually a) you were too busy concentrating you didn't hear me approach and b) When you grow up in my world you need to be silent otherwise you could be caught faster than a Sudowoodo runs from water." Explained Catrina making Gallade laugh.

"I wish you were my trainer…I could learn so much from you."

"What about Jimmy, he's a good trainer. He's just a little inexperienced"

"Yes. I know. Its just I'd prefer a more experienced trainer…someone like you!" Catrina was silent for a moment after what Gallade had said and without a further word walked off towards Minimew.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Minimew had turned back into a Pidgey and was playing with Fidget, Happy and Beedrill, when Catrina walked over.

"Minimew, can we talk a minute?" asked Catrina not waiting for an answer and walking away from the crowds of the group with Minimew following soon after.

"What's wrong Rinnie?"

"Minimew, can you give the power of Poke-Lang to Jimmy?"

"WHAT, why?"

"My instincts are telling me we need Jimmy with us and with Bi gone you're the only one who can do it."

"What do the boy's say about this?" asked Sparkie, she had been listening for a while and had finally decided to enter the conversation.

"I don't know yet, but I wanted to get Minimew's permission first. After all its his choice not mine."

"OK Rinnie…but go see what they say." Said Minimew

"Thanks Minimew." With that Catrina walked over to the middle of camp where Richie and Jimmy were sitting by the fire. "Hey guys, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure what's up Catrina?" asked Jimmy, Catrina had seemed a little down since talking to his Gallade.

"First off don't call me Catrina…it's Rinnie or Rina and I was talking to Minimew and I think that a) you should come with us Jimmy and b) if you do come you should be given the power of Poke-Lang." Explained Catrina

"What's your opinion Richie?"

"If Rina wants you to come then you should. I'd like for you to come too, it'd be fun." Said Richie giving his honest opinion.

"Well alright then, I guess you guys are stuck with me and my Pokémon." After agreeing Catrina went off and brought Minimew back with her. "Minimew does know how to give me this power properly right?"

"Well in theory yes. It's an innate ability of all legendary Pokémon, but I've never heard of it done when the legendary Pokémon is this young." Explained Catrina truthfully. "Jimmy if you could close your eyes, Minimew, if you will." Minimew waited until Jimmy had closed his eyes and then leaned in and kissed his forehead, Jimmy reacted in the same way as Richie did the previous night and this made both him and Catrina laugh.

"Whoa…that's the first time I've been kissed by a Pokémon…weird. Did it work?"

"Let's find out, shall we. Gallade, Jolt could you come here a moment?" called Catrina and both Pokémon walked up to the campfire. "OK jolt say what you were telling me before.

"All I said was that I wanted a trainer like Jimmy and that I wish there was a way for him to know so that I could be one of his Pokémon."

"And Gallade what did you say before?"

"I said that I wanted you as my trainer." Explained Gallade

"Whoa…that's cool. I understood every word they said." Gasped Jimmy. "And Catrina if its alright with you would you trade your Jolteon for my Gallade?" Catrina looked to both Jolteon and Gallade to see what their reactions would be and was pleased to see that they were both looking at her excitedly for her answer.

"Of course, that's the reason I called them over. They both told me they wanted to be with each of us but I wasn't sure what you would say so I waited for you to say it."

"What if I hadn't asked?"

"Well I would have asked, but you asked so shall we trade Pokémon?" asked Catrina going to her tent.

"But we need a Trade Machine."

"I have a portable one." Explained Catrina coming back with a machine that had two funnels either end and a screen in the middle. "With my future in disrepair you need to be able to do thing immediately."

They both returned their soon to be old Pokémon into their pokeballs and placed them on the Trade Machine, Catrina threw the switch and both their pokeballs disappeared their outlines appeared on the screen and then the pokeballs were placed into their new places. Picking up their pokeballs they released their new Pokémon, both Pokémon were pleased and promised to do their best for their new trainers.

It was late in the evening by the time everyone had finished dinner and gathered round the campfire.

"Rina…what's the future like?" asked Jimmy as he hadn't been there when Catrina had mentioned that she was here to change the past. Catrina looked to her Pokémon to see what they thought of her telling Richie and jimmy the truth. They all seemed to be in agreement that she should tell them the truth.

"OK…the future is…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**To be continued…**

**The trade was originally planned for later on but I thought it beneficial for this chapter to get them to be better friends. Also Annie and Oakley are gonna be like the Jessie and James for my group. Everyone will get new Pokémon soon and finally this is in the Sinnoh region to help everyone.**

**Tell me what you think and be honest!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"OK…The future is a desolate place where Team Rocket rule the entire world." Explained Catrina while looking at both boys' faces and seeing that they were both shocked at what she had just said.

"How is that possible?" exclaimed Richie "And even if they did, wouldn't trainers try and stop them?"

"I don't how Team Rocket took over at the moment I was just starting my Pokemon journey, but what I do know is that the leader of Team Rocket managed to capture a lot legendary pokemon and somehow he managed to make them obey his every command."

"My momma was among the ones captured." Explained Minimew sadly. "But Catrina managed to save her before she was controlled by the bad man!"

Richie and Jimmy both looked at Catrina, who was staring at the floor with a blush on her face. "Minimew, please don't!" This confused the boys, why was Catrina stopping Minimew from praising her for something she had done.

"Hey Rinnie, why don't you like being praised?" asked Richie

"Because, I was reckless and let all the attention go to my head which caused my partner to be killed." Both boys gasped at this. "I don't mean killed as in he died, I mean that he was captured by Team Rocket and subjected to the leader's Hypno-Drug and that made him loyal to Team Rocket." Explained Catrina

"What about the other trainer's why haven't they done something and why are you the only one that came back from the future to stop Team Rocket from taking over?"

"The other trainers have either joined Team Rocket, joined the resistance against Team Rocket or have been killed or controlled by the Hypno-Drug. The reason I came from the future by myself is because I'm the only one who knows where all the free pokemon reside. You see after Team Rocket took over, the pokemon types all over the world banded together so that if they were ever attacked they could protect one another."

"Why you?"

"I will answer this Rinnie." Stated Sparkie, she could tell Catrina was struggling to get the words out and decided to help explain the story. "When Rinnie was young she was extremely sick, so much so that the doctors said she wouldn't live to see her fifth birthday if they didn't find a cure…after everything they decided to try a risky experiment that would combine Rinnie's DNA with that of a pokemon and it worked."

"So is that when you learned Poke-Lang?"

"That was one of the side effects, the others include being able to use certain pokemon moves, but using them puts extreme strain on my body." Catrina smiled at the faces the boys were making, it was clear to see they were shocked but Catrina also saw something else in their reactions that she hadn't seen in a long time, but couldn't place it.

"The funny thing is that the DNA that I got was from a Mew who was born on the exact same day as me and we've been helping each other over the years…Minimew in fact is the one that saved my life."

"But Minimew seems like a baby, how can you be the same age?"

"Pokemon, especially legendary pokemon tend to live a lot longer than humans, mew's for example can live up to a thousand years old. So being 19 is just a baby for them."

"Catrina, you should mention that you're a wanted criminal." Whispered Sparkie hoping that the boy's didn't hear her, unfortunately they did.

"WHAT?" they both shouted at the same time.

"Team Rocket in our time have made it so that any free trainer is a criminal and they'll probably send people after when they work out that I'm in this time. Also the organisation that I used to work for is still after me to find out what really happened to my partner, so I should expect them to come here as well. That is if they can find a way to time travel here." Catrina said not looking at them, she figured now that they knew the whole truth they may not want to travel with her, which was why she had been avoiding telling them for fear that they would leave her.

Richie seemed to pick up on this and made sure that she knew that they wouldn't leave her and would do their best to help change the future with her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**The Next Morning…**

Catrina and the boys were packing up the tents and getting ready to leave for the next town, when they heard something from behind them. Turning they saw the two Team Rocket agents from the previous night smiling.

"We're here for that Mew, so hand it over and we'll be on our way." Said Annie

"Get lost!" moaned Catrina, she had had enough of Team Rocket and these two were just plain annoying.

"How dare you! Go Doduo!" an Ostrich like bird with two heads came out of the pokeball, looking ready to fight.

"We'll take care of this battle, right Jolt?" said Jimmy, he had wanted the chance to battle with his new pokemon and now was his chance. "Jolt use Thunderbolt!"

"Doduo use Double Team!" Doduo created many clones of itself so that when the move hit where Doduo last was, it hit empty space.

"Oh man, what should I do?"

"Jimmy don't worry I can sense where the real one is, it just moves too fast for my attacks to hit." Explained Jolt

"Then try and aim where you think it'll move to!" ordered Jimmy, nodding Jolt closed his eyes and gathered his electrical power together so that he could attack. When he opened his he fired…direct hit!

Doduo lay on the floor completely faint, after returning it the Team Rocket agents looked furious and sent out another of their pokemon together. Ariados and Espeon came forth ready for battle, deciding enough was enough Catrina entered the battle alongside Jimmy by sending out her newly traded Gallade.

"Espeon Psybeam on that Jolteon!"

"Jolt dodge it and use Bite!"

"Ariados use Night Shade on Gallade!"

"Dodge it Gallade and use Psycho Cut!

Both Catrina and Jimmy's pokemon did as they were told, after a few more minutes the Team Rocket pokemon were unable to battle, so Richie sent them flying using Sparky's Thunder attack.

Quickly packing their stuff away, in case the Team Rocket came back. They got out their map to see where the next town was.

"OK Solaceon Town is the closest town on the map, so I think we should go there first and then we can go wherever you need to go Rinnie." Explained Jimmy using his PokeGear to find out which direction they needed to go.

"It doesn't matter what we do at the moment, I've only just turned 9 so we have a year to find out where Team Rocket is gonna start with their world domination takeover and then all we have to do is be there to stop it."

"So we can have some fun before we do this?" asked Jimmy

"Yea, you guys can have your gym battles and enter the league if you want."

"What about you, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I wanna enter the gym battles but I wanna try contests as well." Explained Catrina

"Why don't you do both, I know about this one guy who is doing both and because of it his pokemon are really strong."

"My friend is a co-ordinator and she has made quite a name for herself, her name is Marina."

"Oh wow, I remember her; she has a Feraligatr, a Jigglypuff and a Mismagius.

"Last time I checked she only had a Misdreavus, so she evolves it?"

"Yea, but she should have already evolved it maybe you just haven't seen it yet."

"I don't want to be the Killjoy here but I think we should leave before those Team Rocket agents come back." Came Sparky's voice from Richie's shoulder

"well then what are we waiting for, let's go!"


End file.
